Wiki Rules
To contribute to our Wikia, you will need to follow our rules. Any rules that are not followed will result in punishment. These rules are currently still being developed. General Rules * No cursing. Foul language is strictly prohibited. You may use wolf and owl curse words, but you may not use them on others. * Nothing inappropriate. Anything inappropriate for young children will be removed, as young people are able to come onto our wiki without logging in. * Nothing unrelated. You cannot make anything unrelated to Wolves of the Beyond or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Anything that is unrelated will be removed. * Add onto your pages constantly. And pages left unedited or unused from six months to a year will be deleted. * If you discontinue a fanfiction, consult an admin and we will have it deleted if that is what you wish. * Characters must be appropriate. * No teasing others about their characters/fanfictions/themselves. That will be counted as bullying. Rules on Badges * You may earn as many badges as you would like, there is no limit. * You cannot badge farm, or edit simply for the sake of earning a badge. If you do, you will be punished. Character Rules * Your characters must be appropriate for the wiki. Nothing inappropriate. * It must either be a wolf or an owl. You are limited to five owls, but you can make as many wolves as you'd like. * Characters must be related to Wolves of the Beyond or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Characters based off of other series (Ex. Warriors) or off of something else unrelated will be removed. * Do not use anyone else's characters in a fanfiction without their permission. If they disapprove, do not do it anyways. You will be punished for this. * Do not copy anyone's characters. Extremely similar characters will be removed. We will ask both users if you based a character on someone else's, or we will check the history of the wiki and see which character was created first. * Characters extremely similar to canon characters will be counted as plagiarism and removed. Fanfiction Rules * Do not use the plot of anyone else's fanfictions. * Fanfictions must be appropriate. No fanfictions intended for people who are 18+ years old are allowed. People that age are allowed to join, but no content for that age is. * No copying and pasting lines from someone else's fanfiction into your own. Write your own, please! * No copying the plot of any of the original Wolves of the Beyond books. * You may use characters from the original books, but only if you admit they are not yours and add your fanfiction to that character's page. If you do not, your fanfiction will be removed. * You are limited to 2 Guardians of Ga'Hoole fanfictions. Any user surpassing that number will have the extras removed. * You CAN include owls in your fanfictions. But make the wolves the main characters. Clan Policies * You are limited to 2 fanon clans. Using both spots is not recommended, as people might fill the fanon clan page with too many clans, and then we will have to ban the creation of new clans. * If your clan is disapproved of, do not fight back. Simply delete it or add it to the 'New Clan Ideas' blog post by FlightRewritten, our founder. * Ask the owner of a clan if you can join. If you do not ask permission, then your character is unofficial and you do not have the privilege to use him/her in a fanfiction or a roleplay. * If you join a clan, add your character to the allegiances. That way, we can keep track of our clanmates. :) * If you join a clan, you must join a pack. * When creating a clan, use an original name. Do not base it off of canon clans- think outside of the box! Be creative! Design the territory, history, prey, etc. It's yours, not ours, not Kathryn Lasky's! Rules on Character Rankings * If you want to make a chieftain, you must have been on the wiki for a minimum of two months. You are limited to one chieftain and one lord, as we do not one person owning every clan. * If you make a gnaw wolf, you will be allowed to participate in a monthly Gaddergnaw Games, hosted on one of FlightRewritten's blog posts. Only admins may set up the Gaddergnaw Games. * To make a Watch Wolf, you must have been on the wiki for a minimum of two to three months, or your Gnaw Wolf must have had to win the Gaddergnaw Games. * To make an Obea, you must have been on the wiki for two weeks. * All other ranks are free to make, but you must ask to join the clan before you make your character. Blog Posts * You can make blog posts freely. * No inappropriate blog posts. * Do not write any personal information on your blog posts. * Blog posts are not limited to only Wolves of the Beyond and Guardians of Ga'Hoole. You may write whatever you'd like, but it is recommended you stick to the topic of the wiki. Art and Images Art Theft * Using another person's art without their permission is strictly prohibited. * If a person offers you a drawing for your character, you may use it. Do not steal without permission, though. * Colored lineart is allowed. * Stealing art from other sites, such as DeviantArt, is not allowed. We will be able to tell if you have stolen. * If you blindly rip art from the Internet with a signature and a style we know isn't yours, but you claim it is, we will ban you. Using Images * Do not upload images onto the wiki that you will not use. This spams up our wiki. We don't want extra images, so just add if you use. * If you upload images that do not belong to you or you didn't get permission to use, just don't upload them at all, please. * We know that most pictures are gotten from the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki. This is allowed WITH permission. Wiki Content Mild blood or gore in a fanfiction is perfectly fine. However, please give a warning, as young children can browse the site without logging on. Scars on your character are fine, just don't make them crisscrossed with them. Try toning down fanfictions to PG-13 or less, as that is the usual rating of an original Wolves of the Beyond. Any extremely inappropriate content will be deleted immediately, and the user will be banned.